Switched up Roles
by Furgemancs
Summary: It's been many years Mickey and Minnie lives together, ready to have a baby now. But for unknown reason Minnie is unable to breed. Their doc, Oscar Wulf offer them a chance, a really insane idea that only Mickey will not like... Reviews please!
1. Strangest chance

Switched-up Roles

**Chapter 01 – Strangest chance**

It has been so many years now the two mouse Mickey and Minnie married and lived happily in a small town, alongside with their friends. At first everything was perfect for the young couple, but as time passed, they recognized something was missing from their life. Slowly the other couples grew into family and on those days, when the friends had a meeting the mice heard nothing but the endless chat about their kids. They began to feel a kind of emptiness squeezing their heart. They had a long talk before they decided, both of them were happy and ready for the miracle.

But the miracle not happened, no matter how many times they tried. With the idea there was something wrong they visited the town's doctor, named Oscar Wulf to ask his help. Oscar was a brown dog over his thirties, a very smart and very kind person. He wore glasses on his big nose, and stuck a pen to his ear. He always had a well-groomed appearance, combed hair, clean fur. He wore a white coat, like every doctor does, a black shirt with black jeans and shoes. Little bit strange color combination, but who cared when he showed a charming, sweet smile at his patients. It was the same when he greeted the couple, but some times later the smile vanished.

"Mr and Mrs Mouse." spoke on a low voice, gesturing at the chairs on the opposite side of his office table. The mice glanced at each other then sat.

"Is there something wrong, doc?" asked Mickey. In nervousness his voice was higher than usually. Oscar tapped his fingers together before he sighed.

"I got the results from the lab, Mr Mouse and it not sound well. I'm very sorry to tell, but Mrs Mouse is unable to bear a child."

Minnie chocked a moan of shock. Mickey also stunned next to her, but weakly touched his wife's hand. The female hugged him tight and burst up in tears, nuzzling into his chest. He lowered his head sadly as he comforted Minnie. Dr. Wulf watched them with sympathy, then rubbed his eyes, thinking.

"Mr and Mrs Mouse... please answer me something." he spoke slowly, like who hesitating "How much you'd like a baby?"

"You know doc, we've been together for a while now, thought it's time for us to get our own one..." muttered Mickey, kissing his wife's head "...but now it doesn't matter anymore... our wish will never come true." Oscar's glasses shined up, touched the tip of his fingers together.

"And if there's a chance... do you accept it at any cost?"

"Sure. We want nothing this much."

"At any cost?" repeated the Doc, whereof Mickey let out an annoyed groan.

"Why you ask it? Of course we not care about the cost!"

"Very well then." the canine stood up, locked the main door and sat back into his chair "Now listen me carefully. What I'll gonna tell is secret. There's an experiment that might help you, indeed I never tried it before. You're the first unfortunate couple since I moved here."

"Experiment? What kind of experiment you talking about?" Minnie sniffed as he glanced upon the doctor, A hidden smile appeared in the corner of Oscar's mouth.

"I created a potion that help the subject bear an offspring without complications. If everything goes on the right way, you can get your own baby in a few months."

"But... you said I'm unable to conceive, right?" raised a confused brow Minnie. Oscar's grin grew wider.

"I never said it need to be you to get pregnant." he then glanced at the male mouse over his glasses. Mickey's eyes grew wide.

"Ha? Me?" he yelped surprised "You want to knock me up?"

"Not literally, but yes... But it will be just a temporary condition." explained the doctor, but his speech was cut by Mickey's shout.

"Are you nuts? I'm not a girl but 100% man! I only making children, not bear them."

"But Mr Mouse..."

"No way! A-ah!" shook his head furiously Mickey and jumped off his seat "You won't make a fool out of me. Let's go Minnie! Minnie?"

"It is really possible, doctor?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Animal tests proved the success, but I had no chance to try it on humans yet." answered Oscar, playing with the pen. Mickey frowned and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Don't listen him dear. Now come."

"Wait Mickey." she stopped him, staring into his eyes "This can be our chance, Mickey. If the doctor is right..."

"The doc is nuts! It's against nature make a male pregnant. And I won't acquiesce!"

"But you heard him! I can't..." Minnie's voice choke. The male sighed and caressed her cheek.

"We will find a solution..."

"And what if this is our only solution? Please Mickey... this will be just a temporary situation..." she almost broke up in tears.

"And what if our friends recognize it? I would die in shame." grimaced Mickey, but his heart squeezed by his mate's suffer.

"Ehm, if I can talk..." Oscar stepped to the couple "I don't think you'll have a risk." gently dragged them to a tall mirror "That's your luck you two are look alike."

"What do you mean?" blinked Minnie mystified at their reflection. The dog took off her bow and placed it to Mickey's head. Like a thunder stroke the recognition into their mind.

"Huh? No way! No, no, no, a hundred-thousand no!" disagreed the male mouse, crossing his arms defensive. On the other hand Minnie's eyes sparkled.

"What a great idea! Nobody will recognize who is who. Doctor, you're a genius!"

"Hehe, I know I am. So, would you like to give it a try?" chuckled Oscar. The mice answered at the same time.

"YES WE DO!"

"NO WAY!"

To be continued...


	2. Ready, start

Chapter 02 – Ready... Start

In the doctor's office Mickey and Minnie had a few hours long argument about the situation. Minnie came up with thousand pros why to try Oscar's experiment, and mickey riposted with thousand cons why he think this whole idea is insane. His refusing was intelligible, he didn't want to play the guinea pig, and, naturally, he was a male after all.

But, like every single person on this planet, Mickey also had a weak point, and it was his butter heart. He tried to resist, but watching his wife's sadness gave him bigger pain than any kind of torture. He just knew how much Minnie wanted a baby, so did he. And the fact she can't bear any was painful for Mickey too. He said they will find a solution for their problem, but at that moment there wasn't any other option.

In the end Mickey couldn't take it anymore. Minnie's begs and sobs almost torn his heart, and he wouldn't deserve to call himself husband if he just make her suffer. The mouse let out a sharp sigh, then went to open the door. Outside in the corridor Oscar sat on a small chair, playing with his pen as he waited. When he noticed the mouse he stood up.

"Have you decided?" Mickey answered with a nod and went back. The dog followed. Inside he glanced from one mouse to the other, waiting the answer "And...?"

"I still think its a loads of stupidity..." grumbled the male, then he was elbowed by Minnie "...ouch... but we're in."

"Really?" startled Oscar a little.

"Don't think I do it for you, doc. I still found ya nuts." folded his arms Mickey. The dog showed a pale smile.

"Oh yes I just know it. Ahem..." he walked to his table and rummaged in a drawer with some mumble, then took out a paper "There we go."

"What is this?" asked Minnie.

"Just a contract, simple formality. Please sign it on the dotted line." The mice changed a look then signed the paper. Oscar immediately snatched it away. "Great. Then we can start the experiment. Mrs Mouse, please you follow me. Mr Mouse..." the dog handed Mickey a small jar cup "I'd like you fill this."

"Fill with what?" raised a brow Mickey. By the look of the doctor he knew it was a stupid question.

In the following hour Oscar artificially inseminated one of Minnie's healthy ovum, making it ready to implant. When he returned he found the mice in another chamber. He went to a bed and gestured with his hand.

"Mr Mouse. Please take off your shirt and lay down here." he said. Mickey sighed but did what the doc told so, indeed he had a bit sulking expression.

After he laid down Oscar used an ultrasound machine on his tummy, looking for the ideal place for the injection. Minnie staid by Mickey's side, holding a hand on his shoulder comforting.

"I think I found a nice spot..." muttered the dog. Anesthetized the skin and picked up the needle "Are you ready, Mr Mouse?"

"Does it really matter now?" mumbled Mickey, looking away "Just do it already."

"Okay then." the doctor nodded and thrust the syringe into the skin. The other twitched and clenched his hand on the bed as the needle slowly moved deeper into the flesh. Oscar kept an eye on the screen, carefully moving the syringe not to hurt any organ. When he arrived to the right place he slowly injected the material into the mouse.

"Done." said the dog, taking out and away the needle "How do you feel?"

"Like an idiot..." muttered Mickey, glancing at his tummy.

"It will be better soon. Here." Oscar handed him a small bottle full with pink liquid "Drink it."

"What is it?"

"This is my invention, contains a big done of hormones that help the pregnancy. You must drink it twice a day or your body won't accept the embryo." explained the doctor. Mickey flattered his ears, then sighed and drank the whole with one swallow. In the next moment he grimaced and a shiver rushed over his body.

"Is that bad?" asked Minnie a bit worried.

"Bleh... tastes like energy drink. A really horrible energy drink." stuck out his tongue Mickey. Oscar slowly helped him off the bed and gave them a case.

"The vials. It will be enough for a month. And a test, just to be sure. Please contact me about the results."

"We will doc. Thank you so much." nodded the female.

They were on the way back home. Minnie drove the car, while Mickey sat on the front seat quietly, watching outside. The silence frustrated the female, so she licked her lips and tried to start a conversation.

"How you feel?" the answer was only a shrug "Hey... it won't be that horrible..." when she didn't get any reply she sighed "Please Mickey, say something!"

"And what...?"

"I don't know. Anything!" Minnie stopped the car and rubbed her eyes "Maybe you hate me? You blame me because I forced you into this situation?"

Mickey finally glanced at her, startled a little. "Of course I not blame you. I... It's just..." sighed sharply "This all thing is weirdo for me. I'm sorry." crawled closer to Minnie and touched her hand "I accepted it to make you happy." nuzzled, smooching her forehead "I just... need a little time to accustom it..."

"Oh Mickey..." hugged his neck Minnie "I'm sure... together we can do it. I'll help you anyhow I can. Okay?" the male nodded and kissed her softly. Then, in a bit better mood they continued the way to their home.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Preparing

Chapter 03 – Preparing

Slowly the night had come, a cool, starry summer evening, crickets were chirped in the gardens. Right after they arrived home Mickey felt extremely tired, so he went into their bedroom and laid along the soft bed. He closed his eyes, and when he opened again, it was already dark outside.

The mouse yawned a little then tottered downstairs. He found Minnie in the salon sitting on a big couch and scribbled something. When she heard footsteps the mouse turned behind, noticing Mickey.

"Ah, you awakened." said with a smile "How you feel?"

"A bit tired. What are you doing?" asked the male, peeking over her shoulder.

"A list. Everything that would be helpful for you." answered Minnie, the male raised a confused brow.

"Why should I need a list?"

"Because, if you forgot it, we need to change place and act like the other in the next months."

"Oh, right..." the mouse rubbed his ear then sat next to his mate "So... I think I need to write my own list too, right?" Minnie nodded and handed him paper and pen "And what should I write?"

"Everything."

"Everything? You mean about my friends, job, and habits? That nobody know just me?"

"Ehm, yes." hummed the female, continuing her list.

"Oh sweet Jesus..." moaned Mickey, but he also began to scribble "Bye-bye, sweet little secrets..."

"You say? What about my secrets? But we have no choice. If we not want to be busted, then we need to know every single little thing."

"I know, I know..." the male sighed, thinking hard what to write down. After a half an hour he stood up "I be right back."

"Toilet?" asked Minnie, looking up from the papers. The other nodded shyly, she picked up the case that was right next to the couch "Then take this too. Inside you find a test and don't forget the potion."

"O-kay mommy..." rolled his eyes Mickey and left with the bag. Minnie waited for him a bit curiously and inpatient. She wished to be in his place, that would make things easier. But this situation was different, now she needed to wait and worry instead of Mickey. Minutes later the mouse returned with a grimace on his face.

"Yuck... I won't accustom this poison's taste..." muttered to himself. Minnie stood up and walked to her mate. Mickey glanced back at her, then awkwardly rubbed his head. "Ya know, I still find that doc nuts, but at least he know what he doing."

"Y-you mean...?" Minnie touched his hand softly. The male blushed and, not looking at her showed up the test. It showed a small blue bar in the middle.

"I... I think I'm really pregnant now." whispered. In the next moment he was hugged tight by Minnie.

"Oh Mickey! I'm... I'm so happy." sniffed the female. Mickey kindly embraced her "Thank you... thank you so much..."

"You're welcome." patted her head the male "I do everything for you, love."

"Everything?" grinned upon him Minnie suddenly. Mickey flapped his ears, but it was too late "Then come with me. I want to try something."

"Try what? And the list...?"

"The list can wait." chuckled as they went back to the bedroom "I'm curious if we really look alike."

"Y-you just not..." gulped Mickey, knowing the answer. Minnie opened their wardrobe and began to rummage inside "You really want to humiliate me? Right now?"

"I not humiliate you. Oh this one would be fine." she not really listened, dropped some clothes next to the mouse "Try them." He knew its useless arguing with her, so he began to change clothes. A short while later they both stood in front of a big mirror, examining their new appearance.

"This is so embarrassing..." whined Mickey as he tried to fix a really girlish, frilly dress on his body "... and there's too much air down here..."

"I don't think its embarrassing. Honestly I like it." smirked Minnie. She had trousers, shirt and jacket. She turned around to take a better look "Hmm... but something is not right..." hummed loud.

"Maybe your bow?" suggested Mickey "And you must do something with your chest later."

"Oh, you're right." Minnie untied her bow and handed it to the other. Now, as they were next to each other no one could tell who is who "Perfect. This is just perfect." she cheered. Mickey walked behind her and hugged his mate.

"At least you're sexy in my clothes." said and kissed her neck. Minnie chuckled and turned to kiss him lovingly.

"You're cute too."

"And... do I deserve something after this hard day?" purred the male lusty "I want to enjoy every moment till I can." slowly he made Minnie sat, then lay down on their bed. He crawled on top and nuzzled "Mhhh you just irresistible. Let me be your male..."

"Oh Mickey..." chuckled Minnie as he kissed all over "No matter what will happen, you're my husband I love. I'm all yours." folded her arms around his neck and kissed with passion.

"Mhh... Minnie..." breathed Mickey and they immersed into the endless paradise of love.

End of Chapter 03.


	4. Guys and Gals

Chapter 04 – Guys and Gals

In the following days Mickey and Minnie acted like nothing has happened. Both of them had a job they needed to do. Minnie helped out her best friend Daisy in their mutual cafe while Mickey, as a professional detective solved smaller-bigger cases for the town's police.

Generally, when Mickey had some free time, he visited Goofy's pub for a drink and to have some talk with his friends. He sat by the counter with an elbow on the wood and hold his chin.

"The same, Mick?" asked Goofy, cleaning a glass with a rag. When the mouse nodded he picked another mug and poured it full "There you go your ginger beer."

"Thanks... Where is Donald?" muttered Mickey, not even touching the drink.

"Possibly his unc keep him in again." said Goofy then raised a worried look "Everything is okay?"

"Y-yeah... just not feel too well in these days..."

"Hope you not turn ill." said the dog.

"No worry Goofy, maybe just a lil cold..." reassured him Mickey. Finally he picked up his mug and managed to drink, when suddenly he was slapped on the back. He let out a groan and sneezed when his nose was filled with beer.

"Hey bro!" heard a cheerful shout and a black rabbit sat next to him.

"O...Ozzie... damn you man,you want to choke me?" barked Mickey when he finally could breath.

"Haha sorry, sorry!" smirked Oswald. This whacky rabbit was his older brother, but mostly he acted like a child. Ozzie was a journalist at the town's printing-office, the Daily Times. Also, in his free time he wrote novels. He always knew things, too many things...

"And how was your day? Did ya catch any bad guy?"

"Not really, sorry to disappoint you." Mickey slowly calmed down and sipped again from his mug "Just some lost pet and belonging. Boring job, but money is money."

"That's right. Hey, a bird chirped into my ear ya will be a daddy." Mickey's ear twitched a little and softly blushed. Ozzie noticed it and his smirk grew bigger "I knew it haha, finally my lil bro grew up!"

"Khm... I guess that bird was your wife, who heard it from Daisy who heard it from my wife. Correct?" the mouse tried to leave the theme.

"How did ya know that?" whistled Oswald amused.

"That's my job. And I just know how much Daisy like gossiping."

"Heh indeed. Welcome in the club, bro." shoved Mickey's shoulder the rabbit.

"I heard well Mickey will be a father?" glanced at the duo Goofy with surprise "That's great news, pal, congratulation. Be my guest for the next round."

"Oh, oh, then please throw me with a Sleeping Beauty cocktail. We must celebrate!" grinned Oswald. The dog chuckled and went to mix one drink for him.

"Ya know bro, it's so great you finally decided to have one."

"After all you have bugged me with your pups?" asked with a light smile Mickey.

"Of course! Wanna see my sweethearts?" not waiting for the answer Ozzie pulled out his wallet and a long series of photos flipped down.

"Whoaaaaaa! Don't you dare! I already know your kids!" yelped the mouse, stopping the other. Oswald frowned but put the photos away.

"Spoilsport. But at least I'm the best from all of ya. I'm the sex-machine." he said proudly.

"You just a frisky bunny with humping instincts." riposted Mickey then he let out a moan and hold a hand on his tummy.

"How dare you... bro? Ya became pale, everything is alright?" raised a confused bro Oswald.

"I... I think I gonna... nghhh..." he quickly jumped off the seat, with a hand on his mouth and rushed into the restrooms. From the inside the other two heard groans and retching noises. Ozzie flapped his hears grimacing.

"Is he okay?" turned to Goofy.

"He said he not feel well, maybe got an illness." answered the dog, worrying glanced at the restrooms.

"An illness you say? Hmm..." hummed Ozzie then frank from Mickey's left beer.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town the girls gathered together at their place, called the Fairy Cafe, owned by Daisy and Minnie. They sat around a table, ate some cookies they baked and chatted happily.

"Oh Minnie! I'm so glad you will have a baby." said Daisy, cuddling the mouse happily. Minnie blushed a little.

"T-thank you." she muttered. On her sides the other girls, Ortensia and Clarabelle chuckled.

"You such a lucky girl, Minnie. At least you mate is not a frisky rabbit." told her Ortensia.

"I thought you love Oswald the way he is." blinked the mouse.

"Of course, just joking, girl." smirked the cat mischievously.

"Let her breath girls." Daisy spoke then grabbed Minnie's hand, curiosity sparkled in her eyes "And how is it like? Being pregnant?" the asked one got a little sweat drop. Uh-oh, now what should she answer?

"I...uh..."

"Leave her Daisy" told the duck Clarebelle "I don't think she already feel anything."

"Clarabelle is right." agreed Ortensia "It need a few months when you can feel the baby."

"Oh... okay, sorry." rubbed her head the duck.

"By the way, if you want, Minnie dear, you can come to my shop when you'll need." offered her help Clarabelle "We always have some fine clothes for young mothers."

"Really? Thank you Clarabelle." smiled at her Minnie.

"Sure thing. You're our friend after all." chuckled the cow, hugging her tight.

In the same evening the two mouse finally arrived home at the same time. They looked at each other tired, with the same expression.

"How was your day?" asked at the same time then they grimaced "Uh.. don't ask."

End of Chapter 04.


	5. Training

Chapter 05 – Training

As the days passed, Mickey's sickness turned worse. He spent every morning in the restrooms giving back everything he tried to eat. Minnie sat outside comforting him with her presence and felt sorry toward the mouse. But what should she do? Nothing. It's not Minnie who goes through the 'stages'. Mickey finally tottered out and collapsed into a chair. He was pale and covered in sweat. Minnie immediately handed him a cup of water.

"T-thank you." he muttered and carefully sipped "Uh... if I knew being pregnant is this horrible, then I would never accept it. My stomach still grumble..."

"I'm sorry dear." sighed Minnie, cleaning his cheek with a tissue.

"I told you to stop apologizing. I already reconciled it and I won't turn back. That's not my style." crossed his arms thinking loud "But its not good. With this condition how will I chase bad guys?"

"Don't forget later we change place, so it will be me who chase the 'bad guys'." reminded him Minnie.

"Heck no! Without any knowledge I not let..." he stopped when an idea flashed up in his mind "That's it! I got it!" when the female tilted her head confused he stood up from the chair "I was so silly. How you want to be in my place if you know nothing about my job. I decided."

"Decided what?" asked Minnie. Mickey showed a weak grin.

"Put on something casual, dear. I gonna train you how to be a detective."

Few hours later the mice arrived to the town's police station. With his status Mickey was allowed to enter every part of the building. But first he needed to consult with someone. He went to the office and knocked.

"Enter." answered a male voice. Mickey opened the door and peeked in.

"Morning, Chef." he greeted. The elder dog, Chef O'hara glanced up from his paperwork.

"Ah Mickey. What are you doing here? Currently we not have any serious case for you."

"I know, I just came for some practice and I brought along my wife, if you not mind."

"As long as you not make trouble..."

"No worry, I won't. Thanks Chef." hurry replied the mouse and the door closed.

"Young ones..." O'hara blinked, then shrugged and turned back to his job.

Mickey guided Minnie first into the station's library. It was a big room full with shelves covering the walls, leaving only a tiny place to walk or sit. The male took a look around, picking a book after another, making a small pile on the nearby table.

"There we go. Some easy reading." patted the top Mickey.

"Easy? You call this easy?" Minnie's jaw dropped. She knew she will have to study something, but this much?

"This is just the basic what you must know about criminals, path finding, case solving etc. Read them all and memorize."

"You just kidding, right?" groaned Minnie frustrated, but the face Mickey had told her he isn't. The mouse too some books into a back pack and went into another chamber. It was a huge training field with many type of weapons and targets in the distance. Fortunately nobody used it at the moment.

"Why are we here?" asked the female as she followed her mate.

"I teach you how to use a gun." answered Mickey. He picked up one weapon and walked to one line.

"A gun? Are you nuts? There's no way I..." her voice cut in the middle when her eyes met with Mickey's.

"Yes you will! If you want our disguise work well you need to know all the knowledge I have. Even shooting." he aimed the gun at the target and five times rapidly. Each of them hit the target in the middle. Minnie's mouth remained open in surprise.

"Wow... I didn't know..."

"It wasn't necessary to know... until now." Mickey placed down the smoking gun and turned back to her. He needed to hold on the table when a sudden dizziness stroke. The mouse moaned and touched his sweating forehead.

"Dear, you need some rest." Minnie said worried, reaching her hand toward him. The male's cheek was hot and wet in fever.

"I"m fine..." huffed the mouse, shaking off his weakness.

"Don't be silly. Why you do all this?"

"Because I want to protect you!" Mickey's words startled Minnie. He stared into her eyes determinative, but a little scared "I not want something bad happens with you when I become weak and useless. I can't.. take it if you..."

"Mickey..." Minnie gently hugged him, nuzzling under his chin "I know you worrying about me, but I'm a tough girl. I'll be fine."

"Hon, it's not shopping. What if you need to fight with criminals?"

"That's why we here. I let you teach me for the bases." now she grabbed the gun "O-kay, how can I shoot?" Mickey blinked by her sudden change, then chuckled.

"First you need to recharge it with ammo." he stood behind Minnie and helped her refilling the weapon. Then they aimed it at target, pulling the trigger. By the sound of the shot Minnie yelped and closed her eyes, the bullet hit the wall far from the mark.

"Concentrate Minnie!" stated Mickey "Don't scare of it."

"It's not that easy." she said back but tried.

"O-kay, then you gonna train with me in your free time. And no shopping." poked her cheek with a smirk Mickey.

"Haaaaa?" groaned Minnie, whereof the male laughed harder, leaving the training for a short while.

End of Chapter 05.


	6. Mouse in action

Chapter 06 – Mouse in action

On a normal morning Mickey sat in the pub and ate the breakfast he forgot to finish at home. Lazily nommed every bits as he listened the small police radio with one ear. He sensed a presence rising behind him. The 'evil' itself.

"Don't dare you try it." Mickey said, the answer was a busted groan.

"Damn, bro. How did ya know?" hopped onto a chair Oswald.

"I know you just too well." sighed the mouse.

"Fine, fine. And... ewww what the heck ya eating?" the rabbit stared at his brother with a grimace.

"What you think it is? Pickled cucumber with cheese cream." mumbled Mickey with puffed cheeks.

"But bro... you don't cheese cream! Neither pickles!"

"Now I do!"

"And what about your favorite sandwich?" showed his breakfast, moving it under Mickey's nose. His reaction was the contrary he waited for.

"Ewwww! What is inside? Rotten tomato?" grimaced with disgust.

"Ha? Nothing rottin' here. Dude, ya act very strange in the past few weeks." noted Oswald, staring at his brother "Reminds me of my mate when she's pregnant." the bite stopped in the middle of Mickey's throat, almost choking him. He coughed and needed to hit his own chest to finally swallow. The mouse gasped for air and tried to drink a little.

"Y-ya okay?" blinked Ozzie.

"Hah... y-yeah... phew, don't say stupid things like this again."

"And why? I just told ya my opinion..." Mickey's attention already turned to the small radio.

"For all units! Robbery happened at the crossroads of Princess and Magic Boulevard. I repeat..."

"Ah a case! I'm sorry Ozzie, but I have to go now." Mickey said and rushed out the pub, inside praising the god for the good timing. Oswald watched his brother's leave with a confused, suspicious glance, that usually led him into trouble.

The crossroads of Princess and Magic Boulevard. A really quiet place with only one shop the bad guys could rob out: Figaro's Jeweleries. When Mickey arrived there was already a few police car with Chef O'hara on the head. He interrogated the victim, an old human about what happened.

"Morning Chef." walked there Mickey "What's the situation?"

"Morning Mickey. We just got the call someone robbed out the old Geppetto's shop." told him the dog "He claim that he heard some crushing noise while he was in the store, and when he returned most of his jewels were taken."

"Hm I see... Any suggestion about the robber? Did you see him?" Mickey turned to the old human.

"Sorry, but I didn't." sighed Geppetto.

"It's alright, just leave the case to me!" answered the mouse and took a closer look around the crime place. Shattered glass everywhere on the ground, one or two smaller jewel left behind. What a clumsy burglar. Mickey hummed and forced to hide the soft pain in his tummy. He still had the morning sickness and the other strange side effects, making his job even harder. He walked up the Princess Boulevard, following the few dropped earring and pearls. After a few corner, in a darker alley Mickey noticed a huge figure trying to force something into its jacket.

"My, my. You changed nothing since we last met, Pete." said Mickey loud. It worked. The figure froze for a moment, then turned his head toward the mouse.

"Just you think, Mick. I did nothing this time, just wandered around." answered the black cat, hiding the jewels behind his back.

"Nothing, he?" rolled an armlet around his finger the other "You're such a bad liar." Mickey dropped the jewel and aimed his gun at the cat "Now be a nice boy, Pete, and surrender!" Pete hissed, but raised up his hands "That's it, nice and e..." Mickey stopped when a new wave of pain rushed through his body. He groaned and hugged his tummy with one hand.

"Ehm... everything is okay? You became green all of sudden." noted Pete.

"I'm fine. Now you're under arr... ugghhh" jerked the mouse. Suddenly Pete charged and punched Mickey right in the face. He shouted and fell behind, his gun landed far away from he.

"Haha! You became weak, Mick! See ya idiot!" mocked Pete wickedly and walked away. He moved only a few meters when something hit his back and electricity shot his body. The cat twitched violently, then, with a loud thud collapsed. On the ground Mickey gasped with bleeding nose, one finger is on the shocker's trigger.

"I... hate when... you idiots... underestimate me..." panted heavily and called the police for a pick-up.

End of Chapter 06.


	7. First role change

Chapter 07 – First role change

"What you mean there's no pill for my problem?" shouted Mickey in Dr. Oscar Wulf's office. The dog's eye twitched by the yell, but he tried to stay calm.

"As I said a minute ago, Mr Mouse, the morning sickness, just like the sudden mood change and sensitivity for smells and tastes are normal in your condition."

"Screw my condition!" Mickey pouted as his expression changed, almost burst up in tears "I just want to work..."

"Then better if you accept only easy cases than chasing bad guys." suggested Oscar "Or you want to take your 'maternity holiday' already?"

"H-heck no if I have a chance for it." lowered his head the mouse "I still have many things to do."

"I see... How long we have started this? One month ago?" changed theme Oscar.

"Yeah... something like that..."

"Maybe its time to check your condition." Oscar pointed at the bed. Micky, now in a shy mood took off his shirt and laid down. The dog leaned closer and gently touched the belly. "Oh I think we already have a little shape now. Hmm it seems the period of pregnancy is a bit faster than I expected."

"What you talking about?" raised a confused brow Mickey.

"No need to worry, Mr Mouse. I only mentioned your condition is just great and probably your pregnancy will shorten by a month or two."

"But this will have no effect on the infant, right?" glanced at his belly the mouse worried.

"The baby will be just fine. Now, if we talk about baby... Let's check it, shall we?" Oscar pulled closer the ultrasound system and switched it on. He placed the small, cold head at the tummy and a black and white picture appeared on the screen. "Ah there it is..." the doctor pointed at a small blur "Looks like the serum helped the embryo encase into your abdomen. That's good, very good." Mickey stared at the screen in awe. In the next moment Oscar heard him sniff.

"Need a tissue?" he asked.

"N-nah thanks... I just... wish Minnie would see it..." rubbed his wet eyes the mouse, trying to not cry.

"She will have plenty of times in the future." sighed the dog, scribbling something into his notes "Now, if you not mind, I'd like to make some short test on you..."

Later that day Mickey met up with Minnie at home and told her what just happened. At first Minnie was shocked by the gash her mate had on the face, worried if he wounded seriously. But after Mickey shook off her searching hands and talked about the other news Minnie eased up and hugged the mouse lovingly.

"Oh I'm so glad." she cooed and touched Mickey's belly, making the male blush "Indeed you turned rounder." noted with a smile.

"Next time you must come with me, ok?" stated the mouse.

"Hehe sure." chuckled Minnie, then clapped her hands together "Oh I have an idea! Now, as you became the 'young mother', why not we go and get some clothes for you?"

"Hah?" Mickey stared at her startled "Clothes? Why should I need any?"

"Because, my dear Mickey, soon you need to act like a woman, and with that tummy you won't fit into my dresses." explained Minnie with patience.

"But I still have time! Leave me a bit more." groaned Mickey.

"And go outside when you will be too round? Use your brain please!"

"But Minnie..."

"No 'But Minnie'!" folded her arms the female "Let's go and change clothes." she said and dragged Mickey upstairs, not accepting any kind of resistance.

The scene of humiliation was nowhere else, but at Clarabelle's fashion store. The cow was a very kind female with one tiny little problem. She just couldn't shut that big mouth of hers. She talked with anyone, no matter if the other wanted a conversation or not. Mickey just knew well about her habits. He had plenty of times to hear them from her husband, and Mickey's policeman colleague, Horace. And now he needed to enter into this 'deadly lair'. He sulked a little in the car while Minnie drove, but had no other choice.

"Okay, let's act as we discussed." sighed Minnie when they parked on the other side of the road.

"Sure, sure..." sighed Mickey, then glanced at his mate, gasping "Ehm, Minnie..."

"No, no, right now YOU'RE Minnie." she answered with a chuckle.

"I know but you forgot about your bow!" the male pointed at Minnie's ear. She yelped a soft 'whoopsie' and quickly untied her bow.

"Hehe... thanks..." smiled at Mickey awkwardly " I think we can go now. Our first role change... oh I'm so nervous..."

"So do I..." muttered Mickey and slowly moved out the car "Let's do it quick..." Minnie agreed and, holding each other's hand they entered the shop. A soft bell rang above the door, showing new customers have arrived. A moment later Clarabelle herself appeared. Noticing the mice she showed a wide smile.

"Minnie, dear one!" greeted and hugged the disguised Mickey tight. "I'm so glad you visiting my shop."

"Gah... e-easy there, C-clarabelle. You c-crushing me." groaned Mickey, trying to act a higher voice.

"Oh yes, sorry. But you look so pretty. No wonder people say pregnancy makes the woman more beautiful."

"Hehe, it's already this visible?" chuckled the mouse.

"Yes of course, sugar, you radiating."

"Ehm, excuse me Clarabelle, but we came here to buy some clothes to my mate." interrupted Minnie, imitating the male's voice. The cow blinked for a moment.

"Ah yes, hehe sorry. I'm just so curious and happy you two..." but a sour glance from the mouse stopped her tongue "This way sweeties." sighed and guided them to a small section full with pretty female dresses. Minnie almost squeaked, while Mickey tried to hide a grimace. "Just call me when you need something." told them Clarabelle and left.

"Oh look, Mickey, aren't they cute?" chirped Minnie, taking out one dress.

"Indeed, but please..." Mickey sighed and snatched away the robe "...act a bit more impassive."

"I do, don't I?" asked Minnie, while her head moved from left to right, thinking what should they try first. The other rubbed his temples then snapped his fingers.

"No you don't, hon. You act normal. I mean, you still you. But you need to act like a male. And males aren't interested in pretty things." hearing his words Minnie lowered her head a bit sadly.

"You're right... I'm sorry." put back the dress. Mickey felt guilty and sympathy toward her. In the next moment a hand touched Minnie's and she was gently kissed.

"It's okay, love. You did nothing wrong. And... you know what?"

"What?" the girl raised a brow, Mickey awkwardly smiled back.

"Some secret help would be nice. I don't know which clothes you like." Minnie's eyes sparkled again and hugged her mate.

"Of course I help." whispered gladly. So secretly she chose some dress that might suit well on Mickey, then headed to the changing rooms.

"O-kay... I feel so stupid again." muttered the male inside the room, as he tried to change. Outside Minnie waited patiently. At last he came out in a pretty dress, having a miserable expression.

"So?" opened his arms Mickey. Minnie let out a soft squeak of joy.

"Oh you look so pretty! But please smile. It's not a funeral."

"But yes it is. The funeral of my manhood." he groaned, forcing a smile onto his face. Minnie gesticulated some move how to act, so did Mickey. They spent a long, torturing hour at the shop until they decided some elegant, less frilly and modest dress that Mickey endured to wear.

"Gosh, this was terrible." he huffed, leaning his back against the passenger's seat.

"But we survived it, no?" answered Minnie.

"Y-yeah. I just hope we won't have any worse situation or I run away." this made the girl chuckle.

"You worry too much Mickey. Just relax and enjoy your last weeks."

"Thanks to remember me..." Mickey groaned and began to strengthen his will for the next 'tortures'.

End of chapter 07.


	8. Party? Heck no!

Chapter 08 – Party? Heck no!

Few weeks passed, and it slowly became a problem for Mickey to hide his condition. He finally got over the morning sickness, but at the same time he began to feel the weight he carried. As the doctor recommended, and as he promised for Minnie, he accepted only some easy case, without any violence. They were boring but he knew this is the best he can do in his condition.

In his free time Mickey tried to enjoy every single moment he spent as a 'male'. With Minnie they discussed around when they should switch role and this known was even worse when the day had come.

This day Mickey sat in the pub and stared at his beer with a sad look. He wore an old baggy shirt to hide his already round tummy. The mouse hunched his shoulders and sighed.

"What's the matter, Mickey?" asked Goofy as he came back to the counter.

"Huh?" snapped out the mouse and blinked upon his friend "Oh n-nothing... I'm fine, Goofy..."

"You sure? In the past days you looks like you came from a funeral." noted the dog.

"Me? Sad? Oh c'mon, it's silliness. I'm just great." forced a smile onto his face Mickey.

"Listen pal. We know what you goes through. Most of us already experienced the feeling. Just not overreact it, okay?" Mickey wasn't sure what the dog is talking about, but nodded and picked up his mug. Right in the following moment he was pushed on the back, his hand jerked and beer splashed all over his face and clothes.

"OSWALD!" he roared furiously"Damn you man! How many times I told you to stop this childish act?"

"Whoops! Sorry bro!" yelped the rabbit behind him and grabbed some tissues "Let me clean up this mess." not waiting for answer Ozzie began to dry the drink off Mickey's cheek, apologizing. His hand moved to the shirt, accidentally touching the tummy. After a second he stopped with startle. Mickey realized the situation. H yelped and jumped away from his brother.

"Oh crud, i-it's already late... I-I have to go..." stammered, making a step behind.

"But what about..." started Goofy.

"It will be okay. I clean it by myself at home. Now if you not mind..." quickly said the mouse and hurried away. Oswald and Goofy changed a confused glance with each other, but they couldn't explain the weird behavior of their friend.

On the other side, Minnie just started the next stage of their plan. She fixed her bow and the frilly dress that was baggy enough to hide if she has a tummy or not and walked to her best friend sitting by a table and calculating.

"Ehm Daisy..." started the mouse, fidgeting. The duck stopped her work and glanced upon the other.

"Yes Minnie? What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked, noticing Minnie's worry.

"Oh nothing wrong. I was just wandering... will you mind if I ask my maternity vacation from today?" blushed slightly. Daisy put down her pen, then stood up and hugged the mouse.

"Oh why should it be a problem? If you feel you need rest, then okay." smiled the duck sweetly at Minnie "We're best friends after all."

"Thank you so much Daisy. I knew you understand it." relieved Minnie.

"Sure thing, Minnie. I'm glad if you're happy." the mouse nodded with a smile.

"Then if you not mind, I go home."

"Oh okay, Just not forget about the party." told her Daisy. Minnie stopped and turned back to her.

"What party?" raised a brow the mouse.

"Your baby party of course." said Daisy like it was normal "We girls make this party for you. Like a normal meeting but a bit better. Ortensia said she can gives you some advice, since she's the only one who has experiences."

"Oh... hehe sure... And when you have this... party?" asked Minnie, trying to hide her grimace. This was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Tomorrow at five." fortunately Daisy not noticed her reaction "You must come, sweet."

"Fine, fine... I go if you not mind." cut the conversation Minnie.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow." waved the duck after her friend. Minnie left the place as fast as she could. This is what they not needed, a party...

When she arrived home the first thing Minnie sensed was the massive smell of beer. She grimaced, then heard noises from the bathroom.

"Mickey, are you there?" walked to the room and knocked in.

"Just a sec." answered the male. In a minute the door opened and Mickey appeared with a towel around his waist, dried his 'hair' with another want "Mhh now its much better..."

"You drunk?" folded her arms Minnie "The house smells like a pub."

"What? Of course I'm not drunk. I'm not stupid! Just my idiot brother soaked me with beer. That's why I took a shower." explained Mickey. The girl finally eased up and let out a sigh.

"Good to hear."

"What were you thinking? I know I can't drink because of the baby. I just wanted to enjoy my last day... until they not ruined it..." Mickey huffed and touched his belly. Minnie fidgeted.

"Ehm... about last day... The girls organizing a party tomorrow..."

"Ha? For what?"

"For the baby. That means tomorrow you have to give your best."

"Oh please god no... just not your friends..." groaned Mickey and glared upon the ceiling, looking for any kind of help that might save him. God not heard his pray.

End of Chapter 08.


	9. Party Problems

Chapter 09 – Party problems

Next day arrived too fast, faster than they wished. Fortunately it was Saturday, so Mickey not needed to go to work. He only wanted to stay at home, laze in the bed and cuddle his mate forever.

"Mhh... really I have to go?" mumbled Mickey as he hugged the female, nuzzling into her neck.

"Unfortunately yes." his snuggles made Minnie giggle. The male crawled a bit closer, pressed his naked chest to her back as much as he could from his tummy.

"Mh... I have some better ideas how to spend the day... together." murmured Mickey on a seductive voice that Minnie loved the most. The mouse kissed her neck again, while his hand teasingly slid up to her chest. Minnie let out a squeak and blushed.

"Hey stop it, you silly." chuckled the girl, indeed his touches on the bare fur were great as always.

"Pretty please..." whispered into her ear Mickey "Let me be your male while I can..." he crawled more closer and Minnie yelped again.

"Hey, hey. Chill down Casanova." reddened the girl.

"Sorry but you won't escape." grinned Mickey and rolled to the top, playfully pinning her arms down with his own.

"My, my... you're so forceful..." muttered Minnie with a smile.

"And so hungry for your attention..." leaned down the male and kissed his mate with passion. Minnie sighed under him as she returned the gesture with the same lust. Mickey was ready to go further when the bell rang downstairs. The male lost his balance and collapsed onto Minnie with full weight.

"Ughh dammit..." frowned the mouse.

"M-Mickey please... uh you're so heavy..." moaned under him Minnie.

"Uh, oh yes, s-sorry..." with some struggle Mickey rolled off her. The ringing repeated "Grrr... who dares to disturb us in this moment?"

"Why not go and find it out?" Minnie sat up and tried to breath.

"I...can't..." muttered Mickey, turning his head away with an awkward blush on the face.

"Okay, then I go…" Minnie got what the problem is, so she stood up, wrapped a gown around her naked frame and left the bedroom. When she opened the door she found there a teen, buck toothed dog in postman uniform.

"Morning, Max." greeted him Minnie with a sigh, holding the gown tighter.

"Morning Mrs. Mouse." nodded Max "I have a package for you and Mr. Mouse." said and handed her a paper. The mouse signed it while he pulled out an average sized parcel.

"Thank you." Max got back the signature and gave her the package "Have a nice day, Mrs. Mouse." waved the dog and left.

"Have a nice day, and not overwork yourself." answered Minnie and closed the door.

"Who was it?" asked Mickey when she returned.

"The postman, he brought us a package." told him the female as she sat next to him.

"Can I wring his neck for disturbing our moment?" sulked her mate. Minnie chuckled and nudged him. She then noticed the consignor on the top corner.

"It's from the doctor." noted.

"I should wring his neck too!" stated Mickey, but leaned closer to see what they got. It was a case with the next month's serum ration, and a small book.

"What is this?" picked Minnie up the book "It seems to be a guide… for expectant mothers."

"Uh… another stupidity…" groaned Mickey dramatically.

"I don't think so. This can be helpful for you." answered Minnie, showing him the book "See? The doc even noted those parts you must read."

"Maybe later… Now I want some attention from my sweetheart." Mickey pouted, and like a kid he opened his arms. The female shook her head with a smile, but hugged him lovingly and smooched his cheek.

"Oh, you big baby." she chuckled. Mickey nuzzled her back and used his cute charm to show, he still can be a great male to her.

* * *

When the afternoon arrived, they were ready for the next act. At home they helped the other with the dressing. Minnie put on a solid make up to her mate's cheek, and Mickey helped with the clothes. After they finished, and not forgot about the bow, the mice slowly drove into the town. In a quarter of hour they arrived to the café. Mickey moved out and fidgeted in the dress, tried to pull the skirt a bit lower.

"Stop it please." whispered Minnie, wearing the male's trouser and jacket.

"But I feel awkward and uncomfortable. It's too… windy…" muttered back Mickey.

"Just try to endure it please." almost begged the female "I'll pick you up later, ok?"

"Fine… you just not drink much." told her Mickey.

"No worry, you just know I not like alcohol." Minnie leaned through the car's window and kissed her beloved one "Take care."

"Thanks, I'll need it." sighed Mickey and waved after his mate. He then took a deep breath "Let's get over it…" said and entered the café. Just as he stepped in Mickey was almost tackled by a bunch of female.

"MINNIEE! Good to see you!" greeted him Minnie's friends in a group hug.

"Ughh… g-girls…" rattled Mickey "Y…you squeezing me…" they quickly released the poor mouse and apologized.

"Oh sorry dear, we're just so happy you finally here." told him Daisy as she guided the mouse to a round table, that was already full with various kind of drinks, snacks and presents.

"I-it's okay Daisy, you just s-surprised me, hehe." chuckled awkwardly Mickey, imitating his mate's voice.

"But I hope we did nothing wrong." glanced down the duck a bit concerned.

"Oh no worry… I'm fine." reassured her the mouse.

"Can I touch it?" Clarabelle appeared in front of him as he asked curiously.

"T-touch what?" blinked Mickey confused.

"Leave her Clarabelle, you can't feel the baby yet." chuckled Ortensia, gently pulling away the large female. The mouse felt really awkward between the girls. The annoying chit-chats, the coos… They restlessly offered him cakes, snacks while they asked how is it like being pregnant. As patiently as he could Mickey answered the questions and tried to smile for everything. When he felt he can't take it anymore, he stood up.

"Excuse me girls but I have to go and put some powder onto my nose."

"Sure thing dear." nodded Daisy. Mickey hurried away, and when he was out of the girls' vision, he let out a sharp sigh.

"Gosh… this is harder that I thought…" he then glanced up and let out a pitch high whimper. In front of him was the two restroom door. He glanced from one to another "Now which one I choose?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side, Minnie arrived to the pub, but hesitated to enter. She not scared at all, just…

"Ugh… really I need to do this?" muttered but she had no other choice. No matter how much she hated the places like this, she huffed and opened the door.

"Broooooooooooooo!" she was out of guard when she was almost tackled by a black figure.

"O-Oswald?" yelped Minnie, then grimaced when she sensed the alcohol emitting from the rabbit "Ugh, geesh b-bro… you drunk?" tried to act as Mickey.

"I'm so sowwy bro fo' tha eawlie'" hiccupped Oswald, hanging on the mouse "Pwease lemme… give ya somethin' in r-return…" he gently forced his 'brother' onto a seat "Goofy, pal, t-two moar pwease."

"You should stop it for today, Oz." told him Goofy, but handed them two more mug of beer. Minnie hid her disgust again.

"Uhm… if you not mind, I pass it this time…" said and pushed the mug away.

"No way bro, ya'r mah guest fo' t-tonight." resisted Oswald and moved back the beer. Minnie hunched her shoulder, but slowly picked up the mug.

"Well… maybe one… only one…" muttered to herself, then sipped from the liquid. But after the first swallow she almost retched it back. It had a yucky, bitter taste. No wonder why she not drinks alcohol. But now she needed to. for Mickey. Man, you will regret this habit of yours. She thought but with a great effort she emptied her mug. Immediately felt the effects of the beer. Her cheeks turned red and her mouth curled into a smile.

"Haha one moar bro!" told her Oswald and raised his cup "For ya and ya'r family's health and nevah get any pwoblem with tha wife and kid, got it?"

"Got it bro." chuckled Minnie and made the toast.

* * *

"Geesh, she's late." huffed Mickey, waiting for his mate. He escaped from the party before time, using the worrying mate lie. The girls all understood his mate is 'so concerned' about his condition, so they let him leave the café. Now Mickey decided to go and look after why Minnie not arrived yet. He carefully walked on the streets, trying to not fall down in the ridiculous heels. Arriving to the pub he recognized their car, but no track of Minnie.

"Oh dear god, don't tell me she's…" groaned the male worried and stepped inside. By the sight his jaw dropped. He saw his mate alongside with Oswald singing on an unbearable voice, also it was impossible to find out what they sing.

"M-Mickey!" yelped the mouse and hurried there.

"Y-yo s-sweety!" stammered Minnie with red cheeks.

"Oh god, you drunk? And you too Oswald?"

"Nah we just havin' some fun!" told him Oswald, grinning wide.

"You big moron. Come dear, we go home." Mickey grabbed Minnie by the underarm and helped her up. Minnie giggled and mumbled things he not understood, but not cared about it. With some great effort the male dragged his mate out of the pub, placing her into the passenger's seat.

"I luff ya sweetayy!" cooed Minnie and dozed off. Mickey sadly shook his head and drove with his unfortunate love.

End of Chapter 09.


	10. A day with Mickey

Chapter 10 – A day with Mickey

During the next week the couple tried to get over the party night's effects. Minnie had a horrible headache the day after she was drunk. She almost gave up in the start. She didn't want to fall into a situation like this again. Mickey begged her for three days to calm the girl and change her mind. This was only one small mistake. Next time they will be more careful.

But it was the same trouble with Mickey. It was the hell itself when he was a 'girl'. But, after another long discuss they both calmed down enough to think clear. They decided to continue the 'play' as they started, but tried to be more...lazy, not forcing the situation and try to stay out of trouble.

On the first morning Mickey was awakened with a really soft kiss on the cheek. He moaned and opened his eyes. On the edge of the bed Minnie sat in his clothes, smiling and petting his round ears.

"Morning sweet. I have to go." she said.

"Mhhh... 'kay dear." yawned Mickey, nuzzling into her side "I'll be waiting for you. Come back quick and stay out of trouble."

"Yes mommy." chuckled Minnie and, to get some more courage, smooched the male's big belly "I love you."

"I love you too. Have a nice day." waved Mickey, but in the next moment he shouted after her "Don't forget your bow!" from downstairs he heard a loud 'Crud!' and some annoyed mumble. The male shook his head and, feeling completely awaken he decided to make some breakfast to himself.

He went down and dug deep into the fridge, picking out some very... unusual ingredients for making a sandwich. It wasn't his fault, he thought it might be the baby who has some special wishes for a meal. After the breakfast he fixed his red pants he only wore at home and patted his belly.

"And now... what should we do, heh?" glanced around in the house. Really. What an expectant woman... man does when it stay at home? Mickey scratched his fuzzy head "Hmm... maybe clean up? Nah that's woman stuff... but now I'm the 'woman'. Ugh this is so damn confusing!" but however he tried to make some cleaning. Just tried! Less than an hour later he gave up the housework. With some snack and drink he dropped on the couch and watched TV.

"Ah now this is much better." grinned Mickey, enjoying his favorite show. But after the second DVD things became very boring. The house was quiet and he had no idea what to do.

"Now I understand why the girls like gathering together and chat. Being alone is so annoying. Ugh but I not want to make any contact with Minnie's friends if I have a choice." grimaced the mouse, remembering the 'party'. He stretched his arms and yawned. Since he was pregnant he became tired easily. Mickey rubbed his eyes, slowly went upstairs, drank his daily potion and laid along the bed in a curled up position. Immediately fell asleep.

He didn't know, but during his dorms someone has arrived to his house on a small, blue scooter. The figure took off the safety helmet and the two long ears bounced up. Ozzie stopped the motos and glanced at the building.

"Bro was so strange this morning..." hummed to himself the rabbit "Maybe Minnie can answer me why he act strange in the past time." he walked to the entrance but not rang in. Instead of he reached under the pot on the right and took out the key the mice usually kept there. The lock softly clicked and he entered.

"Hello? Anybody home?" asked as he looked around, slowly moving in "Minnie! Minnie are you here?" Oswald perked his ears, his footsteps were muffled in the soft carpet. His instincts told him he might find the girl on the next floor. Carefully, avoiding the creaking steps he walked upstairs.

"Minnie... I hope I not disturb..." he opened the bedroom's door and peeked in. He found there a mouse sleeping, hugging a large pillow, but that red short... it was too familiar to Oswald. Only one person wore red pants. And those masculine snores...

"Mickey?" blinked the hare startled. He went closer to the mouse and touched his shoulder. Mickey mumbled and slowly half opened his eyes.

"Mh... Minnie? Already ho..." his sentence froze when he recognized the other. They both yelped. Mickey crawled behind, embracing the pillow tight with red face "B-brother!? W-what are you doing here?" stammered on high voice, scared.

"What am I doing? What are you doing here? An hour ago you chopped off my head in the pub! Or... it wasn't you but Minnie?" Mickey bit his lips and buried his head into the pillow "Why the heck she was dressed like you?"

"I-it's hard to... explain." muttered Mickey, trying to not look at the male.

"Maybe you hide something?" the question was so sudden from the hare.

"H-hide? N-no... I don't hide anything..." instinctively tightened his grasp on the pillow. Oswald frowned suspiciously.

"You lie pretty badly bro. Now give me that pillow." the mouse shook his head. Oswald narrowed his eyes and grabbed the cushion "C'mon bro! Stop being stubborn!"

"L-leave me!" groaned Mickey, but his he was weak against his brother. Oswald, with a harsh tug pulled away the pillow and let out a shocked gasp. The mouse tried to cover his body, without success.

"W-what on Earth..." moaned Ozzie with eyes wide open "What happened with you? You look like a..."

"... pregnant woman?" finished his sentence Mickey sadly "I didn't want to tell it to anybody..."

"Wait, wait!" Don't tell me you're..."

"But yes. I'm pregnant." muttered Mickey half aloud. The silence was more embarrassing than the situation. Oswald's jaw dropped.

"W-what? You just kidding, right?" but the mouse shook his head.

"Brother, please listen to me..."

"Listen to you? Are you insane? What were you thinking? And how? I thought its Minnie..."

"That's why I said it's hard to explain. Brother..." Mickey reached after the hare, but Ozzie made a step behind with grimace on his face.

"You sick..." he managed to turn away but suddenly he was tackled by his own brother.

"Don't dare you call me sick!" yelled Mickey right into the face, pinning Oswald down with his own weight to the floor "You think I do all this hell because it's fun? I had no other choice. Do you know, how suck and painful it can be when you can't get something you deeply wish for? Or the fact your wife can't breed a child?" tears streamed down his face, he couldn't held back all the pain and secret he locked inside his heart. Oswald stared at his brother shocked "T-the doc offered this chance for us. At first I didn't want it, thought the whole idea is insane. B-but... seeing my mate's sadness... it was worse than anything. Please brother understand it. That's why we acted strange in the past months and changed dresses and personality. We don't want our friends find out our secret. They will react like you did or worse. They won't understand... Please brother..." Mickey's voice choke into cry, his shoulders trembled as he sat on the hare's belly. Oswald lowered his head and felt ashamed. Now, knowing the details he understood the situation around the two mouse, however the fact about his brother's condition was still high for him.

"Hey... stop crying. You're not a kid." his voice was kind, Mickey felt a hand touching his wet cheek "Sorry if I was rude to ya. I... I was just surprised. But now I understand your purposes."

"Really you do?" the mouse glanced at him and sniffed. The answer was a nod "But you can't tell this to anybody, got it? The fact I'm the pregnant one is top secret."

"I keep my mouth." told him Oswald and huffed "Ehm... but please, get off me... you're heavy..."

"Oh sorry..." blushed Mickey and crawled off the rabbit "I.. I was just so scared y-you ughh..." he twitched and hugged his tummy. Oswald sat up and raised a brow.

"Are you alright?"

"I... it kicked..." stammered the male as he sat on the floor, holding a hand on his belly "I-I think the baby kicked..." he twitched again with a moan, the cheeks turned red "N-nghhh this feels so strange..."

"H-huh?" blinked Oswald, crawling a bit closer "Ya sure its normal? Y-ya only passed two and a half month, right?"

"The doc said my offspring grows faster because of the serum." answered Mickey, his eyes shimmered "You must touch it bro!" before the rabbit could even yelp, his brother grabbed his hand and placed it onto the belly. Ozzie flattened his ears, he found the situation weird and a bit embarrassing. Then he felt a soft bump. This simple movement chased away the rest of his confusion. This was real, jut like the fact his own brother carries a child.

"W-wow..." muttered half aloud the rabbit. Mickey chuckled with a shy blush.

"Isn't it a nice feeling?" he asked.

"Well... we can say so.. Indeed I had plenty of similar moments with my wife... But this one is different."

"I know, and I'm happy." sniffed the mouse.

"Oy-oy. Ya just won't start crying, will ya? Ya still aren't a sissy girl to cry."

"Y-you're right... sorry bro..." rubbed his eyes quickly Mickey. Oswald hummed, then flipped his fingers.

"I think I know a way how to make you feel better."

It was late afternoon, when Minnie arrived home. She was dirty, ragged and extremely tired. She dropped her pack aside, dragging herself toward the saloon.

"Mickey, I'm home." muttered, her ears were hit by the sounds of a video game "Mickey, did you hear..." Minnie entered the saloon and her jaws dropped in shock when she noticed her mate playing a fighting game... with Oswald.

"Ah Minnie! Welcome home!" greeted her Mickey, pausing the game in the middle.

"Yo Minnie!" grinned Oswald.

"W-what are you doing..." Minnie turned pale. Her husband quickly went to the female and embraced her.

"Don't worry, sweet. He's on out side" smooched her cheek, trying to reassure his mate.

"That's right. I won't tell your secret to anybody." promised the hare once again.

"And what happened to you dear? You looks terrible." noted Mickey, taking a closer look at Minnie's appearance.

"It's a long story, Mick." sighed Minnie "A very, very long story."

End of Chapter 10.


	11. A Day with Minnie

Chapter 11 – A Day with Minnie

The day started so calm, she hoped nothing can ruin her first real day at work. As her mate told her Minnie first went to the pub and ordered a sandwich, like Mickey did every morning. The mouse quietly munched the breakfast and listened the pocket radio with one ear. Meanwhile she tried to hide her nervousness. She didn't want another accident like last time. But before Minnie could finish, a chair creaked next to her and Oswald took a seat.

"Morning bro." greeted her the rabbit.

"U-uh hello Os...brother." the girl's mouth dried out. Now what should she does?

"Geesh I think last time we lost control a lil bit." sighed Oswald scratching his head "Mah wife was like a dragon..."

"We?! It was only you who forced me to drink that horrible stuff!" said back Minnie angry.

"Hah? I never forced ya!"

"Yes you did! You're kinda annoying when you try to act the cool guy and drink endless. I hope your wife will moderate you, cause I'm slowly fed up with your stupidities!" while Minnie shouted Oswald hunched his shoulders and turned even smaller, almost hiding under the counter.

"W-what's your problem? I thought ya like drinking with your brother..."

"No I don't! I have enough you always make trouble and drag your brother into! Grow up Oswald!" bellowed into his face Minnie, then grabbed the sandwich and the radio and stormed out, leaving a confused rabbit behind. Oswald blinked stunned, he didn't understand the outburst of the mouse. But one thing just kept bugging his mind as he watched the entrance.

"What's wrong with him? Mickey never was this strange before. Hmm..." he suddenly stood up.

"Ya goin' Oz?" looked after him Goofy "Ya not even finished..."

"I have something to look after." answered the rabbit and left the pub quickly.

* * *

Minnie's anger slowly went down as she arrived to the city's police station. She fixed her jacket and stepped out the car, but her shoulders were immediately grabbed by a strong grip. She yelped startled.

"Finally you here, Mickey!" heard a familiar, deep voice. Minnie turned and noticed a huge horse in policeman uniform behind her.

"H-Horace? Gosh you scared me..." sighed the girl, but in the next moment she was dragged away "O-oy! Where are we going?"

"We have a case, dude." answered Horace and gently tossed the mouse into his police car. Things happened too fast for Minnie. She just blinked at the horse, then outside the window. Before she could as what's going on, the stallion began to talk.

"If you didn't hear the news, robbery happened at the city's bank."

"The Bank?"

"Eyup. We go there to find out what has happened. And you will catch some bad guy for us." grinned wide at the mouse. Minnie weakly smiled back, but inside her stomach squeezed tight and got the feeling the world turned upside down. She was in trouble. In the middle of trouble.

* * *

The bank was right in the center of the city, in the most crowded district. Int monstrous size showed respect to every citizen. There wasn't a fool who dared to rob out a high securities place like this. At least as Minnie thought. But when she and Horace entered, they needed to admit, bad guys always find a way everywhere.

The normally clean bank was a big mess. Papers and debris covered the floor. On the other side, where the safe and the workers took place, a giant hole spoiled on the wall. The ambulance was already at the scene, treating the injured officers and citizens. But one person was louder than anyone else, his inarticulate shouts and quacks echoed in the great hall. Minnie turned there and recognized a dusty duck struggling with the ambulance doctors.

"Donald? What happened with you?" she gasped and rushed to the duck.

"What's mah problem? What's mah problem?" Donald wiggled out the others' arm, bandage suspended from his head and arm "I tell you what's mah problem! I always said I have enough of this place, Mickey, but I never thoughtI'llbeinthagrabafffquack..." Minnie blinked and raised a confused brow as Donald's speech turned louder, hysterical and incomprehensible again.

"Donald, Donald! Slow down man. I don't understand a single word from what you try to tell us." placed a hand onto the duck's shoulder, who immediately stopped his sentence "Now take a deep breath and start it again." Donald took a sharp sigh and through his feathered head.

"Okay, okay... I was on mah place, muttering how much I hate this job when suddenly I heard scratches and ticking noise from the inner side of the safe. Before I could react there was a big boom and we were tossed out. Ugh mah back still hurt..."

"Did you see anyone coming out from the safe?" asked Minnie. Donald thought hard, but the shock gave him some trouble.

"Maybe... I not clearly remember."

"It's okay, just take some rest. And Donald... if you hate your job, then why not do something you prefer to do?"

"It's mah uncle's bank..."

"That doesn't mean you have to do what your uncle says. Everyone has a free will to do what they want." the duck stared at her unsure, but his eyes shined up by her explanation "What I mean it's that you have to go and tell your uncle this isn't the life you wished for. He will understand it."

"Now you say... maybe you're right, Mickey. I'll try... nah I must do it! Thanks pal."

"Hehe, you're welcome Donald." nodded the mouse. In the next moment her shoulder was tapped.

"If you finished the chat, Mickey, we have a case to solve." told her Horace.

"Ah yes, you're right. Sorry Horace." coughed Minnie and got back her serious expression. What Mickey taught her? Take a better look around. There's always something the badguys leave behind and she can start the tracking. Yeah, but between dust and debris how she can find any trace from the robbers? Minnie glared at the floor and around, until she noticed something. It was a ridiculously big, black footprint, half covered with dust. With her eyes she followed the track that headed out the bank. Didn't waiting for the others Minnie walked outside the building, the print turned a sharp right.

"Hmm... it seems the robber hadn't noticed he guide me to him. This will be an easy case." thought the girl as she pursued the prints. The robber tried to go on very queer route, probably to confuse his chasers, but he messed with the wrong person. Minnie will shows she can be a tough girl too. She trotted determinative on the road, the track went into an alley between two tall building.

Minnie slid a stop and, with a soft squeak hid behind a large container, carefully peeking out. For her surprise there wasn't one single burglar but a smaller group. Three masked dog barked with the fourth member.

"... Momma told ya ta always clean yar slippers before ya gotta work?" slapped the loopy one's face the shortest one.

"Ow! Sorry bro!" whimpered the other.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." sharply swallowed Minnie. She recognized the band from the book she got from Mickey and she hoped she will never meet them. With trembling hands she pulled out her gun, tried to calm her racing heart.

"We can't stay here." stated one dog.

"Yar right. We must hurry reach tha hideout!" Minnie heard footsteps moving. Time for action. She gripped the gun tight then jumped out from her hiding place.

"Halt!" she shouted. The voice surprised the dogs. They froze in the middle of their movement, showing their back to the girl. "Drop the bags and hands up Be..." uh-oh, what was their name? It was on the tip of her tongue. Something starts with 'B'... "B...Be... Beatle Boys!" right after she said she regret it. The males twitched.

"Now waitta minute..." the shortie slowly turned his head to face with the mouse "We aint bob haired punks but tha Beagle Boys!"

"I-I said hands up! O-or..." she couldn't help, but her voice began to tremble.

"Or what, mouse?" the bad guys, knowing their enemy got back their cocky attitude and faced toward her "Ya can't even spell our name. In tha city everyone heard about tha Beagle Boys. Now well it after meh: B-E-E..." loud snort of laugh stopped his lesson.

"Haha, you misspelled it, bro!" cackled the two middle beagle. The small one grit his teeeth and his head got the color of chili pepper.

"Shuddup ya educated donkeys!" bellowed and hopped angry. Minnie, while the Beagle Boys argued slowly tried to crawl away from the robber. Didn't go far...

"Oy-oy. Where ya goin', mouse?" snapped out from his rage the short dog and stepped forward the scared girl.

"Oh guys, guys. I think I know the fellah." blabbed in the loony brother again "This is that famous detective, Mickey Mouse..."

"Don't say stupidities." waved a hand the leader "This can't be that mouse..."

"B-But yes I am." muttered Minnie, unsure if they her the answer through her knocking teeth. It seems they had sharp eats, because all of them began to laugh again.

"Hahaha, now this was tha day's joke!" snorted the leader. By their laughter Minnie became red in shame and fury. She bet the bad guys would never make a joke on her husband, but Mickey wasn't there. It was Minnie who faced with the Beagle Boys, she needed to solve the problem all alone. The mouse bit her lips hard.

"D-don't dare you joke one me." sneered half aloud. The beagles smirked and made a step toward her.

"Or what will happen? Ya arrest us?" mocked the shorty.

"That's right!" said back Minnie and, gripping her hand around the gun, pulled the trigger. The power tossed her off her feet, landing on her butt. The Beagle Boys yelped with a duck, but the bullet zipped away high above them. They heard as it bang on the edge of the house, bouncing back and forth in the alley. The missile hit one of the containers, a rain gutter, once it made a hole on the tallest dog's hat. At last, with a louder bump it impacted into the fire ladder above their head, and the noise stopped. The Beagle Boys really slowly looked up, and, realizing the 'danger' is over, straightened with a malice grin. They made a step toward Minnie.

"heh, I think ya missed, mouse." cracked his fist the short one. Minnie shivered on the ground,she couldn't order her feet to stand up and run. When she thought the end had come to her something small fell onto her lap. She blinked and picked it up.

A small wrench. Suddenly the group heard a loud, painful creak from above. Minnie glared at the source and with a yelp covered her face. Before the Beagle Boys had time to realize what's going on there was a great bang as the fire ladder landed on their head. With a frozen grin they kept staring at the girl, then they collapsed at the same time with a big bum on their head. Minnie couldn't believe how lucky she was. She blew out the air sharply and placed a hand onto her poor racing heart.

"Phew... this was close." muttered and, with wobbling feet she stood up and called the police for a ride.

* * *

"I thought I'm dead. That ladder saved my life..." sighed Minnie as she finished her story. Both males glared at her surprised and jaw dropped.

"Y-ya really faced the Beagle Boys?" moaned Oswald.

"Maybe you think I lie?" frowned the female.

"O-Of course not! I just..."

"Minnie!" Mickey bounced at her, cuddled her tight, squeezing the girl "Oh girl, I'm sorry for how many bad things you went through because of me."

"Ugh... It's okay, Mick. I'm fine." tried to reassure him Minnie.

"It's not okay. What if you get seriously hurt? Or worse!"

"I can take care of me..."

"No, you can't. This time you were lucky, but what if next time..." his mouth was shut by a sweet kiss.

"You worry a bit too much, dear." hussed kindly Minnie "If you want I promise I don't make trouble again, okie?" caressed the male's cheek. Mickey sighed sharply, but nodded.

"Fine. I'm just worried about you, my love."

"I know, that's why I love you."

"I love you too.. And you know what? I have a small surprise for my girl..." Mickey gently took her hand and placed it onto his tummy. When she felt the soft bump Minnie's eyes shined up brightly and with a joyful squeak embraced his beloved one. At least... this day wasn't as bad as they thought.

End of Chapter 11.


	12. Mickey tries to cook

Chapter 12 – Mickey Tries to Cook

"Look, Look. Do you see it?"

"Yes, I see."

"It's so cute and small."

"Indeed it is."

"And how fast its tiny heart beats..." like two lovebird the mice chirped in the doctor's office. Mickey laid on the bed, hand in hand with Minnie, staring at the ultrasound screen. Both of them had tearful eyes as they watched their offspring, cooing about its tiny feet and hands. Clearly heard the rapid heart throbs.

"As I see everything looks great." noted Dr. Wulf, examining with the eyes "Every organ is on the right place, so do the limbs. Now we can determine its gender too." Mickey changed a look with his mate before he slowly shook his head.

"We'd like to keep it as a surprise, if you don't mind." said and kissed Minnie's hand, who nuzzled her beloved's cheek. Oscar rolled his eyes and scribbled something into his notes.

"If you want... And how do you feel, Mr Mouse?"

"Just perfect. Finally my appetite is normal..." grinned Mickey.

"More than normal." noted Minnie with a chuckle "You eat a bit too much."

"Maybe its a problem? I'm eat for two." the male sat up and patted his belly before he pulled wown the shirt. "And I'm full with energy."

"That's normal in your condition. Now you just need to stay healthy and put on some weight."

"Haha, you can count on me, doc." smirked Mickey, huffing as he hopped off the bed. Minnie helped not to lose his balance.

"Good, then slowly you can join a course either." told him Oscar, writing some data into his notes.

"Courses? What kind of courses?" raised his brow the male.

"Maternity courses, of course." sighed the doctor "There they teach you for the new life before the baby arrives."

"Ha? I already read those damned books. I don't need any kind of lessons, a-ah! I won't go, no way!" protested Mickey immediately, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Hyay, why you make my job harder..." muttered to himself Oscar, rubbing his temples with two fingers "It's recommended for every woman who's expecting a child. They will show everything you have to know. And I don't accept no as an answer."

"But I say, heck n-"

"We go!" interrupted Minnie, tugging her mate's arm "Of course we will be there, right, Mickey?" glared at the male with a sour look. Mickey pouted and hunched his shoulders before he let out a sharp sigh.

"...yeah..." grumbled the answer through his teeth.

"Excellent. I'll do the registration for you. Soon you can go and join the class. Here's the address." Minnie snatched out the small card.

"Thanks doc, we will be there." waved the girl and they left the clinic.

"I can't believe you accepted it." frowned Mickey on the passenger's seat.

"Of course I did. We need some lesson like that."

"But there we will do nothing but huff and puff like whales on the coast."

"Who said this silliness? Just not your brother?" raised a brow Minnie, then sighed "Listen dear, I know this is against your ego, but please, we just want the best for you and the baby."

"I know..." lowered his head the mouse, softly caressing his abdomen "Just whenever I think this can't be worse, it always does."

"I know, but I'm with you. Remember, I'm your partner who protect your butt." winked at him Minnie with a kind smile. Mickey finally chuckled.

"You're right. What should I do without you, dear."

"Hm... nothing?" joked the girl, grinning at her mate.

"hey! I'm not that dummy!" nudged her Mickey laughing, reassured from the previous decision.

* * *

In the following dawn Minnie was awakened by some loud noise, that even made the bed shake a little. She shut her ears and turned around to face with the source. Mickey slept on his side with legs pulled up, hugging his own pillow. His mouth was open, shimmering stream of saliva flew out of the corner, wetting the 'tortured' cushion on a spot. Sometimes he let out a soft groan or mumble as he moved a little.

Since his tummy was too big, he needed to change his sleeping position. Mickey loved to rest on his tummy, digging his nose into the warm pillow, but the baby 'forced him' to sleep on his side, that was unfamiliar and uncomfortable for him. And, to make things worse, the newest side effects of pregnancy appeared on him.

First one was the snoring. Minnie never heard such beastly noises from the male, like in the past few days, giving her long, sleepless times. The second of the many trouble was that damn peeing urge. Poor boy, no matter if he wanted or not, nature called him in every half an hour, giving him the great ability of 'homerun' from the saloon to the toilet. Beside these annoying little problems he felt really happy and energetic.

Minnie watched his cute face and smiled. Gently caressed Mickey's cheek, then crawled closer, resting her head right next to his belly. Softly pressed her face against the skin, listening every little noise that might belong to their baby. She closed her eyes and, trying to not awaken her mate she began to hum a sweet melody for the offspring. She heard about this in the guide they read. Soft words and music calms the baby.

She couldn't help, but for a moment Minnie wished if she can feels what Mickey goes through. One hand touched the male's abdomen, the other was placed onto her own, caressing them at the same time. Minnie tried to imagine the baby growing inside her belly.

She didn't notice, but Mickey was wide awaken and watched her with sad eyes. He felt sympathy toward the female. If he could he would change the situation with her. He wanted to make her happy somehow, anyhow...

He heard as Minnie let out a little sigh and got up slowly. She dressed up and left the room quietly. After the door closed Mickey sat up and stared into the semi-dark.

"Oh Minnie..." muttered sadly the male, resting a hand on his belly "I wish I could help you..." he then got an idea. Slowly he sneaked out the room and went downstairs. He found Minnie in the kitchen, sitting by the table, twirling her coffee mused.

"Morning." greeted her Mickey as he stepped behind the female, wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Minnie twitched startled.

"M-Mickey! M-maybe I awakened you?" stammered the girl, afraid he might saw the previous scene in the bedroom.

"No, you didn't." reassured her Mickey with a nuzzle "I just didn't find you in the bed, so I came down to see you."

"Oh... I see..." exhaled the female, but tried to avoid the eye contact with her mate.

"Something is wrong, dear?" asked the male, noticing her cold emotions.

"Nothing. I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind... I have to go to work." Minnie gently forced his hands off her waist and stood up. Before Mickey could say anything she grabbed her pack and rushed to the door, almost bumping into a newcomer.

"Woah, morning." jumped behind Oswald, startled by the girl.

"Hi Oswald, bye Oswald..." she didn't care about the rabbit, Minnie jumped into the car and drove away, leaving the confused boys behind.

"O-kay... now what is her problem?" raised a brow Oswald as he entered. Mickey lowered his head.

"I think it's my fault." he said "She's sad because she can't have the same feelings I do. I'm ashamed."

"Don't be." touched his shoulder Oswald "Ya do this for her happiness, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, still..." they went into the kitchen, where Mickey began to make breakfast for himself "It's not cool seeing her like this. I want to make her happy somehow."

"Do ya have any ideas maybe?" the hare leaned his back against the table.

"I wish I would have any..."

"Hmm... now if you stay at home all say, why not make her something great? Women love when their mate cook a romantic meal for two." suggested Oswald.

"I don't think Minnie would like my cheese-ham-ham-tomato and cheese sandwich." sighed Mickey, munching his breakfast.

"Then ya have to try something different! I help ya." offered his help the rabbit and walked to the shelf, picking out a cooking book "Lemme see. We need something easy, yet delicious, like... this!" pointed at one recipe, showing it to the male.

"Pasta?" raised a brow Mickey.

"Sure! It's not a big deal to cook. And I'm sure Minnie will be happy if she sees the meal." told him Oswald. The mouse hummed for a second, then nodded with a smile.

"You're right. Let's do it."

"Good. I help ya with the prepare. We need... pasta, meat, tomato, sauce..." the rabbit read the recipe aloud, while Mickey checked the fridge and the cupboard for ingredients.

"I found some pasta, but we don't have any tomato or meat."

"Then we have to go to the market." stated the rabbit-

"To the market? Oh no way..."

"Remember bro, ya do this for Minnie."

"Ugh, you're right... Then give me a minute... I have to change." groaned Mickey and went upstairs. When he returned Oswald couldn't resist a snort.

"Don't. Say. A word." hissed the mouse, putting his hands onto his waist. He wore one of those baggy young mother dress with trousers and bow. Even his lips had some rouge and a pretty necklace.

"Wow bro... ya kinda cute." chuckled the rabbit.

"Just shut up and gimme a ride!" shoved his shoulder Mickey angry.

"Okay, okay, sorry, but... wow. You really look like Minnie. Even the make up..." Oswald continued the giggle.

"I must. If I don't want the others recognize the switch. Now shall we go?" Mickey picked up a pretty purse and went outside. Oswald kept up the snickering on the way they rode to the city's market on his scooter.

When they arrived to the market Mickey smoothed his dress and went into the building, alongside with the rabbit. The mouse was a bit nervous. He didn't really went outside without his mate. His hands trembled a little on the shopping cart he carried along.

"Hey, are ya nervous?" raised a brow Oswald as he walked next to the mouse.

"Of course I'm nervous." whispered back Mickey "I wasn't here since I... you know..." his eyes moved from left to right, searching for the ingredients.

"Don't worry. Ya'r Minnie right now. Nobody will be suspicious."

"I hope..." muttered the mouse, when his cart almost knocked into another one "O-oh sorry!" yelped the male, then recognized the other customer.

"Minnie! Ah good to see you." it was Ortensia with, at least five bunny kid bouncing around "...and Oswald. I thought you're at work."

"I do. I'm just taking a break and help Minnie out a little." fidgeted the rabbit "S-she wants to cook something for her mate and asked me for a ride."

"Ah I see... Then if you have this much time, you can come and help me too." glared at him Ortensia with sour eyes. Oswald hunched his shoulders.

"Y-yes dear..."

"Daddy's being scolded. Daddy's being scolded." chanted the bunny children laughing.

"Ha-ha, verrrry funny. Can you do the rest alone, Minnie?" turned the male to Mickey.

"Uhm yes. Can I borrow your scooter?"

"Sure, just not crash it." sighed Oswald and gave him the keys "Well... see ya..." waved and followed his family. Mickey glanced after them, then sighed with a soft smile and he also continued his tour. He quickly bought the ingredients and, with Oswald's scooter drove home. Took the food onto the kitchen table and put on an apron.

"Alright, let's do it." opened the cookbook and began to work.

Less than a half hour later he deeded to admit, making food is hard, even the easiest pasta. He almost chopped his finger as he cut up the vegetables. The meat was burnt, the pasta was over boiled. In the evening the whole kitchen was a war zone. But he finished. Just in time. He placed the meal onto the dining table, decorated with candles, two glassed, flowers to give a look of a romantic dinner.

"This will be nice." smiled Mickey on the result, then he heard the door open.

"I'm home." sounded Minnie's tired voice. Mickey rushed into the hall and embraced his mate.

"Welcome back dear." nuzzled her the male "How was your day?"

"Kinda... slow." muttered Minnie. She avoided the eye contact again.

"Then I hope you're hungry, cause I made you dinner." said Mickey and gently pulled her to the dining room. When she saw the table, Minnie's jaw dropped for the first time.

"T-this is for me? B-but why?" stammered, but Mickey, without answer settled her down and he sat on the opposite side.

"Try it." kindly urged her the male. Minnie blinked at the strange looking pasta, then grabbed her fork.

"Well... bon appetite." said and took the first bite. For a very long moment she froze, then, with a grimace she swallowed.

"Is here something wrong?" asked curiously Mickey.

"Ehm... n-not bad... maybe a b-bit salty..." forced a smile the girl. Mickey also took a small piece to taste it, but spit it out in the very next second.

"Ugh, it's gross!" groaned angry, then his face turned sad and desperate.

"N-no it isn't." Minnie tried to reassure him.

"But yes it is! Dammit!" Mickey's eyes filled up with tears.

"I-It's alright Mick..."

"It's not alright. I...I wanted to male you happy, but I screwed it." sobbed the boy into his palms.

"Happy? Mickey dear, what are you talking about?" glanced at him Minnie confused.

"I saw it. I...I saw you sad... in the morning a-and I felt guilty... for stealing your happiness." Mickey touched his belly "T-that's why I wanted to make y-you happy... with a meal... but I ruined everything."

"Oh Mickey..." Minnie's heart almost teared apart. She quickly avoided the table and embraced her mate "I'm very sorry. Indeed I was sad, but now I'm fine. Please don't cry." caressed his fluffy head and ears.

"B-but..." whimpered into her clothes the male "I failed..."

"No you didn't. Your kindness made me happy."

"R-really?" blinked upon her Mickey with red, tearful eyes. Minnie nodded and smooched his nose.

"Yes. Thank you so much, Mickey. You're the best." the male sniffed, but finally a soft smile appeared on his cheek. Minnie wiped the tears off and kissed him lovingly.

"You know what? I'm hungry for your favorite 'cheese-ham-ham-tomato and cheese' sandwich. Shall we make one?" Mickey cheered up and kissed her back.

"Right away, my love."

End of Chapter 12.


	13. Blotourble

Switched - Chapter 13.

Blotrouble

Days passed by, the couple tried to accustom the changes. Especially Mickey's restless tries to finally cook something edible for Minnie. Luckily he always got help from his mate. In her little free time Minnie taught Mickey for easier meals, in return Mickey accepted and went to maternity training. What a silliness. On the course the couples did so many foolish exercises, like how to breath and take care about their future baby. Mickey felt really embarrassed, while Minnie visibly enjoyed every single moment, and this was the main for the male.

This day the weather was really cold, chilling wind blew between the trees, pulling down their orange and yellow leaves.

"Don't forget your scarf. It's so cold outside."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Oh and here's your hat..."

"Sweet, I'm already late from work. I will be just fine." huffed Minnie, glaring at her mate annoyed.

"Okay, okay, sorry." scratched the back of his head Mickey blushing. The girl leaned closer and kissed his nose.

"Have a nice day, love."

"You too, and don't forget to call me if something goes wrong."

"I will. Bye!" waved Minnie and left. Mickey watched as she drove away, then he let out a soft sigh. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strange feeling in his chest. Maybe he just worrying a bit too much. Mickey rubbed his ear and went back inside the house. He didn't want to catch a cold.

Minnie entered the police station and walked to her, 'Mickey's table. She sat down and stretched out. On the desk she found some papers she needed to sign. The cases she solved. Minnie smiled on her successes. She was proud of herself.

"Heh, I wonder what kind of case I will get next..." chuckled half aloud, when suddenly her shoulder was tapped from behind. Minnie let out a startled yelp and rolled around. A surprised O'Hara glared back at her.

"O-O'Hara?! What is it?" stammered Minnie, trying to imitate her mate's voice. The dog coughed before he talked.

"The boss wants to talk with you." with his thumb he pointed at a door on the other side of the station.

"T-the boss?" blinked the girl surprised.

"Don't make him wait." told her O'Hara and left. Minnie's heart began to race. With trembling feet she stood up and tottered to the door. She didn't know too much about the boss, she only met him a few times before. Yet, she had a nervous pressure in her stomach. Oh well, she had no other choice. Minnie stopped and softly knocked on the wood.

"Enter." sounded a deep voice from the inside. Minnie gulped and entered the office.

The room was well-ordered and clean. On the two side shelves towered to the ceiling, full with books, files and medallions. There was a huge deck in the middle of the room. Computer on the right, papers and a photo on the left. She didn't see what was on the pic. Behind the desk sat the commander of the police station. Contrasted with the workers he was a tall, strict human, one of the wisest Minnie has ever met. His short, greyish-black hair was combed to one side elegantly. He had a small mustache above his upper lip.

"D-did you called me, Sir?" Minnie asked, her palms sweated in nervousness. The male elbowed the desk, crossed his fingers as he glared at the girl with those hazel eyes.

"Yes. I wanted to talk with you." he said. Here it comes. Minnie swallowed and clenched her fist.

"How are you two?" the question came so suddenly. The mouse blinked confused.

"E-excuse me?"

"How are you two?" repeated his question the male "You and your mate."

"Oh... f-fine, Sir. We're fine." Minnie got back her voice as she talked "M-Minnie is in great condition and the baby is growing fast." the other's mouth curved into a tiny smile for a short second.

"Good to hear." the man reached out and picked up the photo, watching it. Minnie thought he finished the conversation, but she was shy to leave. Then, finally he spoke again. His words shocked the girl.

"I don't know... what is the reason you two changed places and I will not force the answer out of you." Minnie's eyes grew wide, her face became white.

"H-How did you..." this time she forgot to deepen her voice.

"A father always recognize his son." answered the man on a calm tone. Minnie bit her lips in despair.

"F-Forgive me, Sir. I just..."

"I don't want to hear the explanations." cut her sentence the boss "I just want to ask a favor."

"Favor? What favor?" Minnie was startled, her eyes stared at the man, who still hold the picture in his hand. He was in his thoughts again for a long moment.

"I know the feeling. When you wish something badly, but you just can't get it. That's why me and my wife adopted the boys. You're a very kind girl, so I'd like to ask you, take good care of my son." Minnie was speechless. She was surprised by his words.

"S-sir..."

"Please, stop calling me Sir." told her the man. His smile cheered the girl.

"Yes. Yes I will, Mr. Disney. I'll take good care of Mickey." chirped.

"Good. Now, you have a work to do. But stay out of trouble." Minnie nodded rapidly, then with a wave rushed outside. Mr. Disney chuckled and put down the photo. His wife, Mickey and Oswald smiled back at him.

"This girl was a great choice, Mickey. I wish you will be okay."

Outside Minnie stopped by her desk, holding her hands on her chest to stop her racing heart. She was scared for a while of her father-in-law, but it seems her fear was unreasonable. Moreover he gave his bless to them and this made Minnie happy. But again, her thoughts were hit away by O'Hara's arrival.

"Have you finished? We have a new case." the dog told her. Minnie glanced upon him.

"A case? What kind of case?"

"Robbery, but not a regular one." answered O'Hara.

"What do you mean by that?" she wondered as she followed the policeman to the car.

"This time our mysterious robber stole something bigger than a few jewel." she still had no idea what was this case about, but hopped into the passenger's seat and they drove to the crime scene.

Back at home Mickey just finished with lunch and took some rest on the sofa, watching TV and eating some sliced fruit as snack when he heard soft beeps coming from the nearest table. It was his walkie-talkie. Mickey quickly swallowed the piece of apple and grabbed the machine.

"Hey, dear. You just didn't miss..."

"Mickey, Mickey please help!" hearing his wife's panicked voice the grin immediately vanished from his face.

"What happened Minnie? Answer!" straightened in his seat.

"I-I'm in trouble. Very big trouble!" whispered the female "We went out for a robbery scene a-and as you taught me I followed the hints... B-But I never dreamed I'll meet him..."

"Who, Minnie? Who do you see?" Mickey's heart skipped a beat when she said the name.

"T... the Blot. I-it's the Phantom Blot. Oh Mickey, I'm so scared..." whimpered Minnie.

"Minnie, get out of there immediately! It's too dangerous!" the mouse jumped up from the chair.

"I can't... my feet doesn't want to move."

"Where are you?"

"I-in an abandoned warehouse... near the river. Mickey..." Minnie whined on a tiny voice. Mickey's hand trembled desperately.

"I-it's alright, Minnie. Try to calm down and stay where you are. What do you see?"

"I-I don't know. It's so dark here." Minnie took some deep breath, trying to relax "I'm s-surrounded by large cans with rusty fish symbols. B-between them I can see him clearly."

"You have to stay calm, love. What does he doing?" Mickey quickly wrote down the information. Large cans, fish symbols. This must be one of the fish factory's warehouse. He can find it easily.

"I... not sure about this. I see only his back. Probably working on something..."

"Okay, I get there as fast as possible!" stated Mickey.

"Please hurry..." suddenly she let out a scared yelp. Mickey's blood chilled in his vein.

"Gah, cursed rats..." moaned Minnie, then her voice suddenly highened "Oh no.. he noticed me. Gosh he staring at me!"

"Get out of there Minnie!" roared into the walkie-talkie Mickey. This was worse than a horror show.

"He's coming... Mickey... Mickey please help. Help!" her dreadful scream was cut in the middle.

"Minnie! MINNIE!" yelled the mouse shocked, but the machine only buzzed dead. He grit his teeth and slammed the walkie-talkie against the floor "Screw it!" he grabbed his gun and his other jacket, jumped onto Oswald's scooter and drove away as fast as he could. He didn't care if someone notice him. Only one goal was in front of him: He must have to save Minnie!

The bright light blinded her, the tight ropes bruised her wrists. She shivered in the whole body. Minnie only heard rumors about the Blot, but she never imagined one day she will meet him in real. And she was such a fool to not run when Mickey said...

"I thought you're smarter, Mickey Mouse. It was too easy to catch you." sounded the wicked voice from behind. Minnie turned her head in the chair she sat, but the Blot staid in the shadows. She clenched her fist on the armrest and forced herself to hide her fear.

"I-I just have a bad day... we all have it." in the next moment a figure emerged from the darkness, placing a hand onto the backrest.

"Spoken well, today is your... huhu, 'bad day'." mocking chuckled left his masked mouth. Minnie's arms got goose bumps under the jacket.

"I... I'm not scared of you, Blot!" her voice trembled.

"How sweet. The strong and brave Mickey Mouse is scared of the big bad Phantom Blot, haha! And you didn't see my surprise yet"

"S-surprise?" Minnie swallowed nervously.

"Oh, didn't I talk about my new invention? How rude am I, sorry." giggled the Blot maliciously, slowly walking around the mouse. She had a really bad feeling about this 'surprise'.

"Ehm, if we finished with the chat... can you let me go? I have a lot of paperwork back in the station." said as innocently as she could.

"Why didn't you start with tha... wait, no!" Blot almost reached her ropes to untie her "Oh no, you won't fool me."

"It worth a try." muttered Minnie with an awkward smile.

"I'm not an idiot to simply fall into a trick like this!" he barked, scaring the poor girl more "Now... where we stopped?" rubbed his temples the Blot.

"W-with your new invention?"

"Ah yes! And the end of the famous Mickey Mouse! Sounds like a movie title, ain't it? Hahaha so..." Phantom walked to a smaller stage that was covered in fabric "Fear the most shocking, most powerful..." his monologue was cut by a sudden noise. What was that? Sounded like a vehicle. And this noise increased. In the next moment the nearby window shattered and a scooter blasted into the scene with a roar. It bounced and screeched a stop in front of the surprised ones and another person rolled off the vehicle, aiming gun at the villain.

"Hands up Blot or I shoot!" the familiar voice was full with anger.

"Mickey!" cried Minnie in relief. Phantom thought he's hallucinating. He saw another mouse in the same clothes. He rubbed his eyes confused.

"That can't be... I caught Mickey! You must be a copy."

"You're wrong, I am the real one." told him Mickey. Minnie got an idea.

"Don't listen him. I am the real one!"

"Ha? Now which one is Mickey Mouse?" Blot's head became dizzy.

"I am Mickey Mouse!" they repeated at the same time. Their tactic worked, cause the Blot glared from one Mickey to another, trying to find out which is mouse he captured. Mickey, the real one, noticed a heavy lamp right above his head.

"You know what, Blot? I AM the real Mickey Mouse!" shouted and fired. The bullet broke the cable and the lamp landed on Phantom's head with a loud bang. The criminal tottered and collapsed in the very next moment. Mickey huffed, then rushed to Minnie and untied her ropes.

"Mickey!" she jumped into his arms, hugging her love tight, trembling in shock.

"Shh, it's okay Minnie, I'm here now." tried to reassure her the male.

"Oh Mickey, I was so scared..." sniffed Minnie into his clothes "Forgive me, I made trouble again..."

"Don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong." Mickey leaned to kiss his wife on the sweetest way. Minnie accepted the gesture, slowly calming down. The male smiled at her, but his face was pale.

"Everything is alright?" she asked nervously, her eyes immediately moved at his belly.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired and feel dizzy. Hurry call the other policemen and let's get outta here." Minnie quickly nodded and called the others to the scene. Then she hopped behind Mickey on the scooter and dashed away before anyone notice them.

End of chapter 13.


End file.
